Xiaolin and Heylin Warrior Cats
by Leopardfang of Moonclan
Summary: The monks,Wuya,Chase and Katnappe are tranceformed into cats,are tranceported to the warriors world along with Hannibal.Wuya will lead them to my clans.Watch them go on a wild adveture.ChasexWuya.Also learn Wuya's family and history.Meet Wuya's other side
1. Wakeing Up

Wuya's eyes fluttered open as she looked at the forest scenery around her. _Where am I?_ Sunlight peaked through the leaves of the trees and shined down on her. The sounds of birds chirping and a stream trickling by filled her ears. She looked behind her and saw a large dark brown cat with streaks of pale gold in his fur and thick black stripes sleeping soundly in the grass. She lifted her hand and noticed it was a paw. _It's been a long time since I've been a cat._ She got up and walked over to the nearby stream. She looked at her reflection. It was just like she remembered from the last time she was a cat. Her ash colored fur still the same, her eye markings were still the same, the thicker fur around her neck and shoulders and her stormy green eyes just as they've always been. She looked back and saw the others, still unconscious. They were going to freak out no doubt about it.

She recognized Chase Young as the dark tabby and Omi from the last time when Chase turned him into a cat. She saw Hannibal Bean in his regular bean form. She wasn't surprised when she saw Katnappe as a black cat. _To her this will either be a dream come true or a nightmare._ Wuya thought. She leaned down and drank the water from the stream. When she quenched her thirst she sniffed the air. She detected no scent of any enemy cats in the area. She walked over to Chase and poked his side with her paw. "Wake up". She said. He didn't move. She poked him harder. "Wake up". She said louder. He stirred and rolled over on his other side. She shook him vigorously and then he finally opened his eyes. "Wuya why did you have to wake me up"? His eyes half closed. "Oh, I don't know maybe because we've been transformed into cats". Chase's eyes flew open and he was on his feet. He looked at his paw and Wuya could tell that he was trying his hardest to remain calm. Chase turned his head to look at the others. "I wonder how they will take being a cat". Wuya licked her paw and ran it over her face. "Latter. I'm going to catch some food". With that she turned around and headed into the forest.

Wuya sniffed the air and detected a fat vole scuffling along the ground for nuts. She dropped into a hunter's crouch. She placed her paws lightly on the ground as she stalked towards the prey. She pounced and killed her food with a swift bite to the neck. _Apparently being locked in that Starclan forsaken box for fifteen hundred years hasn't taken a toll on my hunting skills._ She thought. She walked back to where she left the others and noticed that Hannibal woke up. She sat down and began to eat. Then meat tasted so good. She hadn't eaten something like this for centuries.

Hannibal was sitting around gazing up at the sky but Chase's cold amber gaze was on Wuya. The ash colored she-cat looked up from her meal. "What"? She asked. "Why do you seem so at home here"? He asked. Wuya sighed. "I've been here before. In fact I have a home here. With food and other cats and," she paused and then looked away. "Family". The word was barley a whisper. The dark brown tabby tom inched closer. "Do you know how to survive out here"? Wuya turned her head back around to face him. "Yes. I can hunt, I can fight, I can track and I know healing herbs from poisonous plants". With a sudden jolt she remembered the warrior code she was brought up by. She nudged her half eaten vole towards Chase. He looked at the vole with a questionable look on his face and then he looked back at her. "Try it". The tom shrugged and took a bite. "Not bad". He said. "You can have the rest. I can easily catch more". Wuya said.


	2. The Jounrey Begins, Clan Name Lesson

Later on Wuya caught enough prey for herself and everyone else. Wuya looked over at Chase. "You think we should wake them up now"? She asked. Chase nodded his head. Wuya walked over to a white tom that she believed was Raimudo, put her face inches from his ear and yowled. "WAKE UP"! The young tom screamed, when he saw Wuya he screamed again, the others woke up with a scream and when they saw each other screamed again. Once they calmed down a little Kimiko freaked out again. "Oh my god we're cats! Chase what did you do"? Chase looked slightly angry at her. "Why do you automatically assume I did it"? "Because you turned Omi into a cat last time". Chase sighed. "If I did turn you all into cats why would I turn myself into one to"? Kimiko sat down with a hiss of defeat.

Wuya stepped forward. "Alright we can either, sit here and blame each other or I can lead us to place for as long as we're cats we can live happy lives. AND might I add, get us in two separate places so we don't have to live with each other, and if a battle comes between our two homes we will be able to fight each other to within inches of our lives". She looked down at Omi and growled with an evil smile. "Oh, and don't worry I'm sure I can help you all survive". She looked back at the other Xiaolin warriors and held her head and tail high. "In the place where I believe the Heylins should go I and all the kin I have there are trusted to teach the young kits". Hannibal jumped up onto Wuya's shoulder. "And where exactly would that be"? Wuya flicked her tail on her shoulder as hard as she could, crushing the talking bean. "That would be Moonclan. The most feared clan of them all. The other three are Lightclan, Sunclan and Nightclan". Clay, a solid brown tom lashed his tail. "And where exactly do you plan on sending us pussy"? Wuya unsheathed her claws. "That would either be Lightclan or Sunclan. Your pick". Clay just sat down.

Chase walked up to stand next to Wuya. "How far are these clans"? The she-cat looked to the sky and the forest surrounding her. "About a three days march that way". The dark brown tabby tom nodded his head. "Lead the way". The green eyed cat bent her head down and picked up Omi by his scruff and began to lead the others in the direction of the clans. The kit sized cat thrashed around. "What are you doing you old witch? I am a mighty warrior. I do not need to be carried around like a helpless child"! Wuya purred in amusement. "Well in Moonclan I am a warrior. And warriors look after kits or as you put it helpless children". The other Heylins snickered. Even Chase Young couldn't stop a little laugh from escaping.

Omi had stopped struggling and fell asleep. The stars were out and they planned on resting for the night very soon. Katnappe picked up her pace to walk beside Wuya. Her brown gaze was fixed on Wuya's pelt. "What"? She said through a mouthful of fur. "When did you get all those scars"? Wuya's pelt was diffidently battle marked. The two biggest scars she had were three claw marks that went over one of her eyes and the other went from her shoulder to her back leg. Wuya gently sat Omi down on the ground and laid down. "In the clans we are not always at peace. We fight over territory and prey. I remember one time when I was an apprentice I accidently chased a vole over the border into Nightclan territory right in front of a patrol". She laughed at the memory of that day. "I was scared out of my mind. I had to search the elders for ticks by myself that day". The black she-cat wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ewww. You do that on a regular basis? I'm not doing that". Wuya chuckled and looked the crook over. "You're about the age of an apprentice ready to be a warrior so you wouldn't have to do it to many times".

Kimiko was giggling behind them. "What"? Chase Young asked as he settled down next to Wuya. The Moonclan warrior could have sworn that their pelts were brushing. Normally she would have walked away but she found it amusing that, even if Chase didn't know this, that in the ways of cats this was a way of flirting or showing affection. Kimiko looked over at them. "Oh it's just that you and Wuya are fifteen- hundred years old. Shouldn't you be elders"? Wuya fought to keep her fur flat but it stood up slightly. She saw that Chase's fur was up a little bit to. But the tabby tom answered back coolly.

"Your right Kimiko. And if I'm correct you are the age of a clan apprentice. Why don't you come and search me and Wuya for ticks"? The Heylin witch purred in amusement. "Brilliant idea Chase. Oh Kimiko while you're doing that", the gray she-cat turned her head towards Raimundo. "Raimundo, be a dear and fetch some herbs for my stiff joints. I'm too old to be walking this much. The herb is called goldenrod. It's a gold flower that looks like yellow moss on stems. When you find it chew it up and apply it to my stiff joints". Katnappe's whiskers twitched in amusement and Hannibal chuckled. Kimiko looked grossed out by the idea of searching cats for ticks, not to mention that those cats were the ones she truly hated. Raimundo merely hissed and settled down by his comrades.

Katnappe settled down beside Wuya and Bean hopped up and laid down in the gray she-cat's thick neck fur. "Do ya' mind"? He asked her politely. "No. But if I roll onto my back in my sleep and crush you it's not my fault". Chase tensed up slightly. What was his deal? Just as everyone calmed down Omi woke up and cautiously but boldly walked towards Wuya. The young golden tom sat in front of the Heylin witch. "It is not that I approve of your actions in our world but I would very much like to know more about these cat clans". Chase nodded in agreement. "I would like to learn more about them as well". The Heylin witch nodded her head and shifted closer towards Chase, making room for the young golden kit. And maybe just to annoy Chase. But to her surprise his fur remained flat and she didn't notice any annoyance from him. Wuya patted the ground beside her with her tail. Omi warily walked over and laid down between the two Heylin she-cats. Wuya noticed that the Xiaolin warriors were not too happy about Wuya's sudden shift to kindness. Once Omi was comfortable Wuya began.

"Well there are many things I could tell you about. Clan ranks, gatherings, legends, clan names, my ancestors, the warrior code I was raised by, the cats I remember or things I have done in my time at Moonclan. What would you like to learn about tonight"? Omi thought for a moment. "There are many things I wish to know but I am curious about clan names". Wuya nodded her head. "What do you say"? Omi smiled at Wuya and nuzzled into her fur for warmth. "Please tell me about clan names". Wuya kindly licked Omi on the forehead. What was strange is that Wuya noticed that was when Chase tensed up a little bit.

"Alright". Wuya looked to the stars. "Clan names represent who each cat is. The mother of a kit chooses the first part of the name". The gray she-cat looked down on Omi with kindness in her eyes. All her kindness was a lie of course. She was hoping that maybe she could persuade Omi to join Moonclan and become a loyal warrior. "Let's pretend I was your mother. I would choose the first part of your name to be Golden". Omi seemed to look excited to have a fake clan name. "As a kit you would be Goldenkit. All kits' names end in kit. Other examples are Nightkit, Brightkit or Redkit. As an apprentice your name would be changed to Goldenpaw. The "paw" in your name signifies you being an apprentice. A warrior name for you could vary. You could be called Goldenpelt, Goldenclaw or Goldenstream".

Wuya yawned, revealing razor sharp white teeth. She looked down at Omi again. He had snuggled into her side. Chase's fur seamed to stand up slightly. Wuya put her tail next to Omi, like a blanket. She felt Chase tense up again. Wasn't he happy that she was trying to get Omi on the Heylin side? The young kit seemed tired but he was trying to stay awake to listen to Wuya's lesson. "The leader's name ends in "star". If you were leader your name would be Goldenstar". She purred and licked Omi on the cheek kindly. Chase tensed up _again. _What was his problem? Wuya ignored it and kept her focus on Omi. "And I would know for a fact if you were my son I would be so proud of you". Omi put his head down and Wuya could tell he was flattered and slightly embarrassed.

Wuya yawned again. "It's getting late, we should get some sleep". Wuya made one last attempt to annoy Chase by putting her head down next to his shoulder. "Goodnight". To Wuya's surprise Chase didn't move away, hiss or even growl. He just licked her ear kindly and put his head down on his paws. "Goodnight Wuya". Just as Wuya was about to fall asleep Omi spoke. "Wuya"? The Heylin cat was very annoyed but she wouldn't let it show. She opened one eye to look at Omi. "Yes"? She asked. "What is your clan name"? Everyone else's heads suddenly lifted up. They all remembered that she said she was from a clan. "My name is Greeneyes. I will tell you more about that tomorrow. I'm too tired". She nuzzled her head towards Chase more trying to annoy him but it didn't work. She actually heard a faint, deep purr rumbling in his chest. She was too tired to ask him why he wasn't annoyed so she just went to sleep.


	3. Chase's Thoughts

Chase reflected back on his day. He wasn't quite sure how he turned into a cat. But for some reason Wuya's words seemed to keep him and the others calm. One thing he certainly hated was relying on Wuya to get food. And not just enough food for the both of them but enough for everyone. She had so much knowledge out here that he didn't even have. That really annoyed him. He also hated having her as a guide.

But one thing he did enjoy was her humor when she made fun of the Xiaolin warriors. He also had to give her credit on that stiff joint joke. He was surprised when she shared her catch with him. He always thought she hated him. When he sat down near her that night he didn't notice any tension from her. Which he thought was odd. When she moved over to make room for Omi and shifted right next to him he didn't get angry. He was surprisingly calm, he was relaxed even. The warmth from her fur soothed his tension. One more thing he found odd was when Wuya had her head next to his shoulder he slightly purred. He even gently licked her ear. What would cause him to do that? But for some bizarre reason he wasn't pleased when Wuya showed affection towards Omi. Why should he care? He was pleased that she was trying to make Omi loyal to evil, or at least someone evil. But for some reason he wasn't pleased when Wuya acted motherly towards the golden kit. Like when she would lick him. _Am I getting jealous?_ His conscience asked. He shoved that thought away. _You like her. I do not. _He growled in his head._ Really than why purr, why sit next to her, why find her jokes funny? I don't know just drop it._ He hissed in his head at that voice.

He picked up his head to look at his companion. The moonlight shone through the trees and onto Wuya's fur. The color of her pelt went from ashy-gray to a shade of silver._ She is so beautiful in this moonlight. _Suddenly he couldn't stop similar thought from flooding into his head._ Her eyes are the color of leaves on the trees signifying her wild side as well as her fire and magic, like stormy emeralds, her skills in hunting are unmatched by any of my cats or any other creature, no prey can hide from her claws and her scent that has tinges of wild flowers in it. _Chase actually breathed in her sweet scent. _ Her laugh…. _He slammed those thoughts. How could he possibly like her? She always drove him nuts. When he looked down at her face he actually noticed she was slightly smiling. Chase slightly smiled himself. Suddenly he started to purr uncontrollably. He couldn't stop himself no matter how hard he tried. He gave up and just let it all out. He actually laid his head down on top of her neck. He nuzzled into her fur. He felt Hannibal trying to escape. When the bean finally pulled himself out from Chase's head the dark tabby tom closed his eyes to make it look like he was asleep. Chase opened his eye slightly to look at where Hannibal went. He had hopped down and went back to sleep in Wuya's tail fur. Chase couldn't stop himself from purring still. He actually heard Wuya purr in her sleep. Which made him purr all the louder. The tabby tom eventually fell asleep.


	4. Hunting Lesson

When Wuya woke up she noticed Chase was gone. She got up and shook bean out of her tail. "Hey what's the big idea"? He asked. "I need to go hunting and I need to find Chase". She replied. "Oh". He said. He smiled. Wuya looked at Hannibal. "What"? The bean just hopped away. Wuya shrugged and walked over to Katnappe and nudged her awake. "What"? She asked still sleepy. "I'm taking you on your first hunting lesson. But first we have to find Chase". The black she-cat was awake at the mention of a hunting lesson headed out into the forest. "Alright. Tracking Chase is like tracking prey. First taste the air and see if you can find any trace of him". Katnappe looked at her like she just grew a second face. "Just open your mouth. Your cat form already knows how to do this so just let it". She saw the black she-cat taste the air. Wuya did this as well but she wanted to let Katnappe do it. Wuya had mentored two apprentices in Moonclan so she knew exactly what to do.

She fallowed Katnappe deeper into the forest to see Chase trying to creep up on a mouse. Katnappe was about to walk forward but Wuya put her tail in her way. Katnappe looked at Wuya confused but when she saw Wuya's gaze analyzing Chase's every move the black she-cat silently sat down. Wuya watched the tom crouch down and lightly place his paws on the ground. His crouch was ok for a first timer but his weight wasn't evenly distributed to well. She looked at the mouse. She willed him to pounce in that second but he didn't. He waited too long and when he pounced he missed. "Damit"! He hissed.

Wuya whispered in her partner's ear. "This is how you pounce on an enemy or prey". She whispered. Katnappe giggled slightly. Wuya bunched up her muscles, and leaped out of her hiding place. She landed right on Chase's back and flipped him over. She pinned him down with one paw on his shoulder and the other at his throat. "Wow. Even the tiniest clan kit can tell when another cat is nearby". Chase growled shoved her off him. Wuya thought she saw a good humored glint in his eye. Wuya looked at where the mouse had scampered off to. "You would have caught that mouse if you pounced a little faster. A couple lessons with me and you'll be a fine hunter". Katnappe came out of her hiding spot. "As much as I hate to admit it she's a great teacher. With just a little coaching she taught me how to track you". Wuya purred at the compliment.

"Well let's get started. Hunter's crouch both of you". Katnappe sprang forward and dropped into the best hunter's crouch she could muster. Chase just growled and dropped into the same crouch he had. Wuya watched them both critically. "Kat bring your back legs in a little bit more so you can jump farther. Chase try to distribute your evenly". She walked forward and sat down about a foxlength in front of them. "Let's see your pounce". Kat sprang forward and landed on a stick. For some reason Chase held back grinning at Wuya. "I prefer to pounce on live prey". Wuya tilted her head in confusion. Chase pounced on Wuya. The grey she-cat yowled in surprise. The tabby tom pinned her down just as she did to him. "You know in hindsight I should've seen that coming". She said. Chase let her up with a slight look of triumph in his eyes.

Throughout the rest of the lesson that lasted until sunhigh Wuya taught the two how to hunt. She had a fun little challenge for them. Who ever got the most prey got first pick. Chase won. They brought the prey back to where everyone else was. "I won the bet so I'll take that squirrel". Wuya gave him the squirrel and Omi freaked out. "SQUIRREL? AHHHHHHHHH"! The golden kit ran around in circles around his comrades screaming for a little bit until Clay held him down. "Whoa there little fela. That little critter ain't gonna hurt you. It's dead". "Are you sure"? Omi said as he looked shakily over at where Chase was eating next to the other Heylins. Katnappe was eating a mouse and Wuya was eating a sparrow. Wuya looked at the squirrel and slapped it with her paw. "Yep it's dead". Chase took another bite of the squirrel and swallowed it. "And delicious". While everyone was eating Katnappe asked Wuya. "Can I try some of that"? Wuya nodded and let her black furred companion take a bite. "Yummy". She said. Once everyone had their fill Wuya led on.

They walked a little farther until they ran into a road or as the clan cats called it a thunderpath. Wuya picked up Omi by the scruff and spoke through a mouthful of fur. "We run across on my mark". Once a monster roared by, "NOW"! They all sped across the hard black surface. Wuya panted as she made it to the other side. "Hey wait, where's Kimiko"? Raimundo asked. Wuya looked back expecting to see her crushed body staining the thunderpath red but instead the young ginger she-cat crouched trembling at the other end of the thunderpath. Wuya darted back across the black surface to the fire dragon.

"Come on we have to get across or we'll never get to our destination". Kimiko glared at the ashy-gray she-cat. "Why do you care? You've wanted to crush us, burn us and to be honest I wouldn't be surprised if you shredded me right here, right now". Wuya rested the tip of her tail on the she-cat's shoulder. "In a clan the warrior code demands we look after all those weaker than us". Kimiko shrugged Wuya's tail off and barred her teeth at her. "I 'm _not _weak". Wuya's whiskers twitched. "I know, let's prove that to everyone else". Wuya crouched down and Kimiko matched her crouch as best she could. A large monster sped by. "RUN"! The two she-cats ran across the black tar and hurdled to the other side. Wuya gasped for breath and Kimiko was slightly trembling. Wuya stood up and swung her head over in the direction their destination was.


	5. Death's Territory, Wuya's Family

The eight continued walking through the forest when they saw a stream glistening in the sunlight. The others were about to walk forward but Wuya put a paw in their way. "Let me see something first". Wuya walked forward and sat by the stream. She raised her paw, unsheathed her claws and with one swift strike a fish was wiggling helplessly in her claws. "Nice catch". Hannibal said. Wuya tossed the fish over to Katnappe and welcomed everyone over to the stream. Once everyone quenched their thirst they continued forward. Walking through the trees they noticed human houses going through the trees. "Hey can I we go walk near the fences"? Katnappe asked. Wuya nodded and headed towards the fences.

Walking by them a snarl startled them. "Hey you there getaway! This is my territory"! They looked up to see a black and white tom sitting up on the fence. Wuya snorted. "I never knew _kittypets_ had territories". The kittypet snarled and leaped down at Wuya with claws unsheathed. The ashy-gray she-cat whipped around to one side, dodging the attack. "Whoa did you see that"? Some cat asked. Several kittypets were lined up on the fence staring down at the two bristling cats. Wuya grinned and crouched down, fur on end and claws unsheathed. "You sure have a good choice in opponents". She lashed her tail in aggression.

The black and white tom wasn't intimidated in the least. Suddenly a brown she-cat and a small gray tom joined him. "That mangy she-cat thinks she has a chance against Death? She's more idiotic then my housefolk's kit". Chase and Katnappe joined Wuya. Wuya looked over at the Xiaolin warriors. "Why don't you four judge the winners"? They all smiled and nodded. Wuya heard Raimundo whisper to Clay. "This is gonna be great". The white tom said to the brown one. Wuya flattened her ears against her head. "Do you wish to make the first move or should we"? The black and white tom yowled and sprang at Wuya. Wuya's battle training seemed to flood back into her mind and every hair on her pelt from her ears to her tail. The gray warrior merely raised a paw of unsheathed claws and slashed at the toms face. Blood splattered the grass and stained the fence. Wuya then pounced on the tom with unsheathed claws.

Then the other two kittypets lunged at Katnappe and Chase. The powerful tabby tom snarled and met the gray tom with his own jump and slammed his enemy into the ground. He sank his teeth into his enemy's shoulder and pulled out a chunk of fur leaving nothing but skin. The gray cat yowled and threw Chase off of him. Chase spat the fur out and began slashing at the gray cat's muzzle. The gray cat barley dodged any of them. Chase looked over at Wuya and saw Death had sunken his teeth into her hind leg. The tabby tom froze as he saw the gray she-cat's blood splattered against the green grass.

The gray cat pounced on him when he was distracted and pinned him down. The gray cat raked his back claws across Chase's belly, shredding off fur and blood. Chase yowled in pain and punched his claws into the gray cat's chest. Chase's fur was hanging in long bloody clumps. He knocked him off and sank his teeth into the gray cat's hind leg and started shaking his head violently.

Wuya balanced on her front paws and kicked Death in the face with her other leg. When her leg was free she spun around on her three good legs and pounced on the white and black tom. She pinned him down and sank her teeth deep into his chest. "Let go! Let go! Let go! Let go"! Wuya released her grip and saw the other kittypets join death with several wounds. "You are all a group of savages"! He yowled. Wuya hissed and watched the three defeated cats scamper of the fence.

Wuya turned towards the fence and leaped up on top. "Wuya what are you doing? You don't need to fight any more". Chase said. Wuya went down into a twoleg garden and leaped back over the fence in marigold in her jaws. "These will keep our wounds from getting infected". Wuya said, her voice muffled from the herbs. She sat the herbs down and looked over at the Xiaolin warriors. "Kimiko and Omi, could you go over the fence and get more of these plants"? They nodded their heads and scrambled over the fence. Wuya turned to Clay and Raimundo. "Go into the forest and find as many cobwebs as you can. In the clans they stop bleeding". The two ran into the forest. Wuya whispered to Hannibal Bean. "Go after them. I don't trust those two not run off somewhere else". Hannibal nodded and hopped off to join the two toms. Wuya sat down and began to lick her wounds clean. "Try and lick your injuries. It'll be clean so I can apply the herbs more precisely". Chase had a difficult time trying to lick his stomach wound and he just looked ridiculous while trying. Wuya and Katnappe purred in amusement. Chase just growled and cuffed them both over the ears.

By the time everyone came back the wounds had been licked clean. The ashy-gray she-cat began grabbed the cobwebs and walked over to the black she-cat to dress the injury on her shoulder. Once the bleeding stopped Wuya gathered some marigold. "These herbs will protect your wounds from getting infected, but it might sting a little". The black she-cat nodded as Wuya chewed up some herbs and applied them to the wounds. Once she finished she patted Katnappe on the head with her tail. "Don't try to work your shoulder to hard or you'll reopen the wound". The Heylin she-cat nodded and stood up. "Can I take the others and maybe show them how to hunt so we don't have to do all the work"? Wuya nodded. "I don't think I can handle everyone. Hey bean you wanna come"? Kat asked. Hannibal shrugged and hopped up onto her shoulder. The black she-cat lead the others into the forest leaving Wuya to tend to Chase's wounds.

Wuya limped over to Chase and put a paw on his side. "Roll over". She said. Chase looked at her like he was about to object but rolled over onto his back. Wuya tried to annoy him just as she always did by stroking his side with her tail while she gathered some marigold by her side and some cobwebs. She put the cobwebs across the large cut. Once the bleeding stopped she chewed up the marigold and just as she was about to apply the herb she reminded Chase, "Remember this might sting a little. But since you took on a cat with no cat fighting experience what so ever I think you can handle it". Chase smirked arrogantly like Wuya had seen him do far too often. "Well with your experienced paws it shouldn't hurt at all. Were as having someone else's paws it would truly sting". Wuya's pelt prickled in embracement. She placed the herbs on his wound. "I only studied with my medicine cat Duskcloud when I'm injured. If she was here she would know every single type of herb that could be used for something like this". Chase smirked at her. "Perhaps, but I don't trust her, I trust you". Wuya smiled, slightly embarrassed but flattered. She gently licked Chase's cheek and flicked his nose with her tail. She began to dress her own wound as Chase watched. She felt awkward under his stare. Once she was done she brushed her tail under Chase's chin and headed into the forest. "Come on. Let's go find the others". The two headed out into the forest and together everyone headed in the direction of the clans.

They walked for a long time until the stars were up in the sky. They had settled under a large willow tree. Chase had settled next to Wuya again with the other Heylins. Wuya shifted next to Chase again to make room for young Omi. Wuya wrapped her tail around the golden kit. Hannibal had hopped into Omi's golden fur. "Is it okay if I snooze here? I don't want to get crushed again". Wuya looked at him confused. "I didn't crush you". Hannibal shook his head. "No you didn't". Hannibal glared at Chase. The tabby tom returned the glare with a growl. Wuya purred in amusement. "Now girls, were all tired, can we please not end the evening with us trying to kill each other"? Hannibal grumbled and Chase merely hissed. Suddenly Wuya felt something against her tail she saw Chase's tail next to hers. Wuya smiled and looked at Omi. "What shall we learn about tonight"? The golden kit opened his mouth to answer when he was interrupted.

"I finally found you. I finally found the forest cats". The Xiaolin cats stood up fur bristling, Katnappe growled in the direction of the intruder and Chase unsheathed his claws. The voice sounded small and young. "Can you come out so we can see you"? Wuya asked kindly and calmly. A small white kit with a red collar came bounding under the willow tree. Once everyone realized it was just a kit they all settled down. The white kittypet bounded over to Wuya. "I've been following you this entire time, ever since you guys defeated Death and his friends. The other cats have been making fun of me. But when Death picked on you, you didn't back down. You even defeated him with that stupid fur ball begging you to let him go". He looked at Katnappe and Chase. "And how you guys took on Spike and Holly. It was amazing. I want to be more like you guys". Everybody purred in amusement, except for Hannibal who chuckled. Wuya looked towards the young tom.

"How did you learn about the forest cats? And shouldn't your mother and twoleg be worried about you"? The white kittypet tilted his head in confusion. "Twoleg"? Wuya corrected herself. "Pardon me, housefolk". The white cat shook his head. "My housefolk won't miss me that much. I've been exploring the woods for a while now. And my momma told me stories about the forest cats. They were honorable, strong, brave, determined, ferocious and wise and she told me they were the most handsome toms and beautiful she-cats". Everyone purred in amusement and some of them gave their chest fur a few embarrassed licks. "Well she wasn't wrong". Wuya said. She patted her tail next to Omi, inviting the young kittypet over. The kit squeaked and ran over to his spot.

Once he was settled in he looked up with wide yellow eyes. "What's your name"? Wuya smiled. "Greeneyes". The kit's eyes widened. "Is that a special name just for forest cats"? Wuya nodded. "I want a proper forest cat name. I hate being called Joey". Wuya purred and with her tail smoothed his ruffled fur. "Alright. You're about five moons old. Your new name will be Blizzardkit". Then Blizzardkit puffed out his chest. "Now to really make you a wild cat you need to lose your collar". Wuya sank her teeth into the white tom's collar and tugged the end. Once the link broke and the red collar was off Wuya gave it to Blizzardkit. "Go and burry it. When a kittypet is accepted into the clan they burry it to show it's worthless. That their old life means nothing to them". The white tom took his collar in his mouth and walked over and scraped up the earth until there was a small hole in the ground. He tossed the collar into the hole and buried it.

He then settled back next to Omi and whispered to him loud enough for everyone to hear. "Your parents are awesome". Wuya's pelt prickled with embracement and Chase looked away. Omi and everyone else just burst out laughing. "These are not my parents. I have no parents". Blizzardkit looked at Omi with sorrow in his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't know". Omi smiled. "It is alright Blizzardkit. I don't need my parents to be happy". Omi looked up at Wuya. "Last night you said that tonight you would tell us about your name Greeneyes". Kimiko nodded. "That's right". Wuya chuckled. "Well all kits are born with blue eyes. Their eyes change as they get older or their eyes may stay blue. But when I first opened my eyes they were green from the start. So my name is based off my eyes". Wuya looked down at Omi and smiled.

"Now what do you want to learn about tonight"? Omi's eyes brightened. "You said you had family in this Moonclan. I wish to learn about them. And the other cats of coarse but mainly them". Wuya smiled and licked the golden tom on the base of his head. "Well I have much kin in Moonclan. My mother's name is Leopadfang. She was silver with black leopard spots. She had a bushy, white tipped tail with a black stripe. Her eyes are like fiery ambers. See the clans believe in prophecies. She was part of one. Lightning and scar will follow the nine to see thunder, air, darkness and water to destroy the dark followers as well as the cloudy night. That was her prophecy. She gained the power to control lightning. She found a necklace with light blue gems and as she trained more things appeared on her. She had earrings like electric purple lightning bolts, gold bracelets with the same lightning bolts on them and a similar thing on her tail. She also had a bunch of lightning bolt stringed together like a crown with one blue gem that rests on her forehead".

Raimundo tilted his white head to the side. "And with all that power she isn't clan leader"? Wuya shook her head. "She was offered the chance at deputyship but she knew it was mostly because of her power. She said she had enough weight on her shoulders without being deputy".

Katnappe picked up her head. "What was your father like"? Wuya tried her best to look annoyed but knew that amusement glittered in her eyes. "I was getting to that". The black she-cat muttered. "Sorry". Wuya stifled a purr and continued. "My father is a black cat with a jagged white stripe running down his back. He has eyes similar to my mother's but not as bright. When my mother turned down the role of deputy my father was offered the job, he accepted". Blizzardkit looked up, eyes wide with curiosity. "What's your father's name"? Wuya purred and licked the young kit kindly. "Lightningstripe". Wuya looked to the stars.

"I have two brothers called Cougarheart and Lynxears". Wuya yawned. "Cougarheart was golden brown with blue eyes. Lynxears is gray with big darker gray ears and blue eyes. Cougarheart was the joker; he was always getting into trouble. Lynxears was always a "That doesn't look safe" kind of guy. But, then again, that did save me from nearly running into a fox's den". Wuya purred in amusement.

"My aunt Blackheart is a white cat with jet black stripes and blue eyes. She has the power of shadows and death. She can walk through shadows and breathe all kinds of different attacks. Her mate and my uncle is Vinetail, a former kittypet. He's a tortoiseshell with a bit of a temper when other toms near her". The others chuckled in amusement. Wuya yawned and put her head down next to Chase's shoulder. "My other aunt Sunfur is a golden she-cat with icy blue eyes. She has the power of light and energy. Her mate Stripescar is a dark brown tabby tom with a scar over one of his blue eyes. He was in the prophecy to". Wuya yawned again and in an effort to annoy Chase rested her head on his paws next to his chest. Chase didn't seem bothered at all; in fact he laid his head on top of her neck. Wuya felt happy. Perhaps he could be her mate. Her mind suddenly flashed back to a ginger tom with bright yellow eyes. _No! Not after what he did to me. _She growled in her head.


	6. Arrival and Wuya's Secret

The next morning Wuya didn't hunt, they were really close and the ashy-gray she-cat couldn't wait to be back home. Wuya trotted through the forest, Omi's scruff in her mouth and Blizzardkit's in Chase's. Wuya then saw familiar forests of Moonclan territory. "We're here"! She cheered through a mouthful of fur. Wuya ran towards the scent markers with everyone else hot on her tail. Wuya ran over the scent markers.

Suddenly a heavy weight crashed into her, claws pierced her skin. Omi was knocked out of her grasp and Wuya was pinned down by a large golden brown tom. His teeth were barred and his ears were flat against his head. "Who are you? This is Moonclan territory"! The toms paw was on Wuya's throat and she struggled to breath. Chase set Blizzardkit down and looked about ready to pounce. Looking up into his light blue eyes Wuya remembered him. "Cougarheart", she choked out. "It's me, Greeneyes". His blue eyes switched from rage to shock. "Greeneyes? Sister"? Wuya choked a little more. "You're still choking me". He immediately got off. "Sorry". Suddenly Lynxears came running down. "Cougarheart what happened? I heard some cat screech and I"- he looked over at Wuya and his jaw dropped. "Greeneyes"? Wuya nodded. Lynxears and Cougarheart ran over and twined their tails with their sister. They rubbed muzzles and purred. "We've missed you so much". Cougarheart said, purring so hard he could barely speak.

"Who are they"? Lynxears asked. Wuya pointed with her tail to the Heylins. "They will be joining us. The others will join Lightclan or Sunclan". The two toms nodded. "Here fallow us to our camp". Lynxears said, staring uncomfortably at Hannibal Bean. Walking along side her brothers, Cougarheart whispered in Wuya's ear. "Is that little bean alive"? "Yes". Hannibal said as he jumped up onto Cougarheart's shoulder. Wuya the saw the trees part and she ran ahead. "Hey. Wait up". Lynxears called. But Wuya didn't slow down one bit. She kept running ahead until she nearly fell into the dip. Wuya ran down the path of the rock slopes.

With a battle yowl several warriors pounced on Wuya with unsheathed claws. The gray she-cat howled in pain and tried to get out of their grasp. "Stop! It's Greeneyes"! Immediately the cats stopped. Wuya sat back on her haunches. "Greeneyes"! Some cat cheered. Wuya's mother, Leopardfang came running over and covered Wuya's face in licks. Then all of Wuya's kin came over and started grooming her pelt. Wuya purred as hard as she ever did. As the others came down they stared in wonder of the camp. "Oh my God this place is, beautiful". Suddenly some cat twined his tail with Wuya's. "Not nearly as beautiful as you". Wuya turned her head and saw Chase sitting behind her. She moved closer and pressed herself into his fur. Rubbing her muzzle against his and purring. Sunfur walked up. "Care to introduce us to your friends"? Her whiskers twitched in amusement. Wuya nodded.

"This is Chase". Wuya tossed her head over to the monks. "That's Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay and Omi. They will stay here for the night. Then they will join another clan. They are my enemies but the warrior code demands mercy". Katnappe walked over. "I'm Katnappe". Hannibal leaped up onto Wuya's shoulder. "And this is Hannibal. He and Chase don't get along to well". "You can say that again". Bean grumbled. Chase then slapped the bean off Wuya's shoulder with his paw. "Hey"! Wuya beckoned her foster son over to her. "And this is Blizzardkit". Wuya licked the young white kit. Leopardfang purred. "Is he yours"? Wuya's whiskers twitched. "No, he's a former kittypet that joined us on our journey". Wuya draped her tail around Blizzardkit. "I'm ready to see Sandystar". Leopardfang shook her head slowly. "He hunts with our ancestors now". The ashy-gray she-cat let out a wail of grief as did many others. Wuya looked at her mother. "He was a good leader and I will miss him for a long time. But that must mean father is leader". Leopardfang purred. "Yes Lightningstar is a great leader".

Just then the leader came trotting over. He rubbed his muzzle against Leopardfang's. "And you are the best deputy I could ever hope for". Lightningstar touched noses with his daughter. "Welcome home, my little warrior". Wuya got up and pushed her father over, whiskers twitching. "I'm not so little anymore". The leader of Moonclan purred in amusement. "That you are".

Suddenly two little kits came running over. A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a white she-cat with ginger splotches. "Tigerkit, Maplekit! Get back into the nursery"! A blood red she-cat with amulets like Leopardfang but with flames and white jewels came running over. The two little kits ran over to Wuya. "Go away this is Moonclan territory". Wuya purred in amusement. "Oh yeah. Make me leave". The little kits yowled and pounced on Wuya. The ashy-gray she-cat dramatically toppled over and fell to the ground. "Scarletclaw you've kitted". Wuya said under the scrambling kits. The red she-cat nodded. "Their quite a paw full". The queen then tossed a ball of moss across the camp and the kits bolted after. Wuya got up and shook the grass out of her fur.

"Perhaps you would like to give Sagefur advice about expecting kits. You had the experience. And you need to give her tips on dealing with possible loss". Wuya looked at nervously behind her at her companions. "Later first I need to have Duskcloud check me over". With that she ran as fast as she could into the medicine cat den, away from piercing eyes. The dark gray she-cat ran in after her. "What's the problem, your injuries are minor, and they could've waited". Wuya laid down in the nest. "I never told them". Duskcloud went back into the storage area. "So why not tell them"? Wuya covered her eyes with her paws. "Because I never wanted them to know. To know I broke the warrior code when I started seeing Bloodfang". Duskcloud licked her patient's ear kindly. "You're not the first cat to have this happen to them". If Wuya was in human form she would have started crying. "I'm probably the first to abandon her kits in the snow the moment they were born".

Chase walked into the medicine cat's den. Wuya turned her head away and tried to make herself as small as possible. She then felt calming rhythmic laps on her neck. Wuya turned around to see Chase grooming her neck fur. "What happened then is in the past. All that matters is our future together". Wuya felt her imaginary tears begin to dry. She pushed her head up, underneath Chase's chin, twining her tail with his and purring. "I love you". He whispered in her ear. Wuya's heart soared. "I love you to". She whispered back. Duskcloud patched up Wuya's scratches and the two mates walked out of the den, pelts brushing.


	7. Her Story

Wuya looked up at the stars. _Can you see me Sweetflower, my sister? I'm home, and I miss you. _"Hey Greeneyes, come eat with your family". Wuya turned around and saw her family sitting with her fellow Heylins. Wuya sat down next to Chase and started sharing a rabbit. "You'll all make great warriors; all three of you will be an asset to the clan". Wuya said between bites. "Thanks Wuya". Katnappe said between bites of her vole. "Hey Greeneyes". A black and white tom with yellow eyes walked up. "Oh hey". Wuya looked at her Heylin partners. "Chase, Kat, Hannibal, this is my former apprentice Swiftpaw". Katnappe seemed to take a particular interest in this tom. "Actually Greeneyes I'm still your apprentice". Greeneyes looked at her apprentice confused. "What do you mean"? Swiftpaw purred in amusement.

"When you disappeared I vowed I would never take on another mentor. I would keep my apprentice name Swiftpaw, join the elders as an apprentice and join Starclan an apprentice". Wuya stared at Swifpaw in amazement as he finished his speech. "Spoken like a true warrior". She said. She then licked her apprentice between the ears. "I'm truly honored to be your mentor and your kin". Blackheart looked up from her chaffinch. "I'm so proud of you, my son".

When they all finished their meal young Omi came trotting over. "Can we all sleep outside? Just for this one last time"? Greeneyes purred. "Of course". The group settled down in the clearing. Omi and Blizzardkit next to Wuya and Chase. Once everyone settled down Omi looked up at the ashy-gray she-cat. "How can we fight now that we have made this journey? We've become almost like a family". Wuya gently licked Omi between the ears. "Don't worry we'll see each other at gatherings, once every full moon". Raimundo stared at Greeneyes, his white face showing nothing but confusion. "Once every month. And that's when it's a time of peace, if we meet in battle". She grinned evilly at the Xiaolin monks. "Don't expect any mercy from us". The Xiaolin monks growled but Omi nuzzled into Wuya's fur.

"The red girl cat said you once had children, what happened"? Wuya's eyes widened at Omi's question. She then looked down at her paws, her green eyes shining with unshed tears. "My kits". She muttered under her breath. Once Omi saw how sad Wuya was he ducked his head. "I'm sorry Wuya; I shouldn't have spoken about that". The ashy-gray she-cat licked the golden kit kindly. "It's alright. Ever since we woke up as cats I wanted to say something but there was never a good time". She looked to the stars, wondering if her kits could see her.

"I remember going to a gathering as a small apprentice. I was in a bad mood. Then I met an apprentice called Bloodpaw from Nightclan. He was nice, he made me laugh and we often had play fights at the gatherings. Soon we wanted to see each other more often, so we started meeting at the border. As we grew so did our friendship, soon after that we became mates. Then one day I found out I was expecting kits. Like any other she-cat I was very happy. He was happy to. But then one day he had an enormous fight and we split up. A moon went by and by then my kits were due any day. Then one day he showed up in camp wanting me back but I was still to angry with him. The clan and I chased him to Moonfalls where he tried to climb the rocks to get away. I had a sister, Sweetflower who was always called a coward; she was always made fun of. She chased after him, trying to show everyone how brave she was. They both climbed so high. But then", - Wuya's voice broke.

"But then she slipped and fell, her neck snapped like a twig and she died right in front of me. I had never hated Bloodfang that much before, I had never hated that much before. If it wasn't for Bloodfang my sister would have been here to welcome me. Then one cold leaf-bare, or winter night I was out for a walk, every cat was sleeping. My kits came that night. I had a litter of two. One looked like her father and the other looked like his aunt". Wuya looked back up at the stars. "All I could see was the one cat I hated most and the other I missed the most. I couldn't bare it. I left them in the snow. When I came back I just said my kits had been born dead". She looked at her companions. "Even to this day I regret that decision. It wasn't the kits fault it was their father's. I remember a moon later naming them and wishing them to the stars. I named the little ginger one Rosekit and the brown one Spiritkit. I just hope that they forgive me".

Blizzardkit nuzzled his head into Wuya's cheek. "Of course they do. You were just sad and angry. You didn't have time for kits. I know that they love you. Just like I love you like a real mother". Wuya purred and nuzzled Blizzardkit back. "Thank you. That makes me feel so much better". Once Blizzardkit curled up with Wuya's tail around him he asked. "Will you or Chase be my mentor"? Wuya purred and rested her head on her paws. "No. Parents usually don't mentor their own kits. It's to keep them from training their kits to soft". Blizzadkit yawned and settled down for sleep. Wuya closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of Chase's fur. The large dark brown tabby tom nuzzled his head next to hers. Wuya sighed and fell asleep.


End file.
